Kenshin Wars: Attack of the Chores
by Baka Deshis
Summary: [OneShot] Kenshin's revenge on Kaoru? What will it be like? A revenge of chores?


Disclaimer: Yes, and again, I'm telling you this, We DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, it belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki… And by the way, I'm really blank, out of ideas so I'm sorry if I made the characters' personality a bit different, and again, please accept my sincere apology…

It's a lovely day, when suddenly…

" What?" He exclaimed, he had been through a tiring day filled with chores, and sadly, she's asking for more? He wasn't surprised, he has been doing this for almost 2 years now, and things haven't changed since. He was tired but the fact is, he still got to do it. "Arghh", he groaned as he cleaned the rooms, he dusted a few things, and when he was dusting a gigantic vase, he accidentally knocked it down, making a big crashing noise followed by flying plates thrown by Kaoru.

Those plates hit him right on the head, leaving bumps followed by himself saying: "Oroo…" Kaoru, as she would have done to everyone else, had then told him to clean up the mess. As he picked up the fragments, he found something, and then, he realized. It was a key. Just about time, luck was coming, Kaoru had told him she'd be out tonight so he'll have a chance to check the key. Slowly, he put the keys in his pocket and continued on his chores.

The minute Kaoru left, Kenshin started what he planned to do. He matched the keys with the keyholes and when the keys matched, the unlucky door was to be Kaoru's room. Thoughts swirled on his mind as he put the key back in his pocket after carefully unlocking back the door.

As the clock strikes 11, Kaoru went to her room, ready for bed. Time passes by, and Kaoru found herself in a dreamy land until the clock strikes 8. It was not long until she wakes up that morning.

By morning, Kaoru had just found her self locked in her own bedroom. Finding no way out but the windows, she decided to climb out the windows, but instead she finds the windows also tightly closed with superglue. Reaching her bokken, in 15 minutes, she managed to get out of the room, only to find out that Elvis, oops… I mean Kenshin had left the building, leaving a note saying he'll be back in 2 weeks. He also left another note saying that he hopes to find the house as clean when he gets back. Kaoru first had thought to go after him, but she didn't know where he went, and even is she did, he would be far away already. Kaoru whined, knowing that this will mean that she's got to do the chores herself, but wait, isn't Yahiko still here? Excited to find that she might get help, Kaoru immediately ran to Yahiko's room but only finding that he's left with Kenshin as well.

Kaoru fainted in surprise. She realized that she'd be busy in the 2 weeks time. She was furious but rather, least no one will be suffering of her foods, not to mention that Megumi and Sano had taken a holiday to Yutaro's place, she's all alone. I'll get those two, she thought, maybe…

In the meantime, in Yutaro's place, Kenshin and Yahiko arrived. They knew they'd get killed the moment they return but anyway, 2 weeks are okay, Kenshin would be able to relax and anyway, people might ask, why 2 weeks? Because our Kenshin is too kind to let Kaoru suffer too long. While the 4 relaxed, back in the Kamiya dojo, I don't think things are going so well after all. She wasn't too happy about it, and neither are her neighbors. In daytime they only heard shouts like insane from the dojo. Oh boy, hasn't she gone mad.

Kenshin, Megumi, Sano and Yahiko must really be enjoying their sweet revenge. No un-edible food, no chores, no bokken and for Kenshin, no 'Oroo…' The 4 of them have to enjoy the sweet little vacation knowing that when they get back home, things are unlikely to be violent. Don't you think?

Final Note:

When they got back, they decided to peek first before coming in, and guess what, the dojo was yet covered in spider webs and a very thick layer of dust. Kenshin was so surprised that he didn't realize what was coming, suddenly he was down, his face facing the ground, I'll bet that you already knew what had happened, and as we all guessed, it wasn't just him. 2 hours later, the unconscious Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano and Megumi found themselves tightly locked somewhere really dark and all they hear is crickets chirping and Kaoru yelling from outside, telling them how furious she is, she did that for about a few hours until her voice was croaked. I bet that her throat really sores from all that yelling. Well, and as you have read, Kaoru and Kenshin both got revenges, even though Kaoru enjoyed it most (She tortured them 3 days and 3 nights) I'm so explicit... I'm quite sure Kenshin was satisfied, after all, he did get his revenge plot to work well, didn't he?

MosHii 05


End file.
